The Sun & Moon
by Ice-princess-Natalie
Summary: KyoyaOC The Sun chases the Moon, but now, it’s the other way around. Kyouya meets Haruhi’s rich, singer & heiress cousin and she’s as innocent as a child, and is the god daughter of Tamaki’s parents. Pls. R&R and NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sun & Moon

**Oy Title: The Sun & Moon**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the songs.. **

**Summary: The Sun chases the Moon, but now, it's the other way around. Kyouya meets Haruhi's rich, singer & heiress cousin and she's as innocent as a child, and is the god daughter of Tamaki's parents. And her presence causes a stir of things. Hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**P.S. I am a huge music lover, in case you're wondering why Haruhi's cousin's a singer.**

**Chapter One: Sun & Moon meets **

"Mistress, are you awake?" An old man in a butler suit said, while opening a door to a big room, the butler went up the stairs and walked towards the curtains and unveiled them, and the sun's light stirred and disturbing the person the old man referred to as "mistress" who was sleeping soundly on the queen size bed near by, and turned around to greet the sleeping girl.

"Good Morning Mistress Honoka." The old man said greeting the sleepy girl.

"Good Morning Francisco." The girl said while rubbing her eye sleepily, and ran her hand through her long, shiny golden, blond hair and opened her dark blue eyes; she smiled up to the butler.

"I trust that you had a good night sleep?" Francisco asked. Honoka nodded in reply.

"Then, I shall leave you to prepare, I expect that the lady would join her parents for breakfast?" Francisco asked.

Honoka nodded. Francisco bowed and walked down the stairs and walked out of Honoka's door of her room.

"Well, time to prepare." Honoka said while she looked at the mirror and fixed her bangs which were on the left side and she smiled and added...

"Look out Ouran, cause here I come.."

**Meanwhile…**

"Haruhi!!" Two identical voices shouted as the owners of the voices entered the Classroom of 1-A. Haruhi, the person addressed to by the identical voices rolled her eyes and turned around with an annoyed look on her face and said with an annoyed tone..

"Hikaru, Kaoru , you don't have to shout my name you know."

"Ne, Haruhi, Did you hear the big news?" Hikaru asked our short haired brunette who was busily tying her blue neck tie that matched her male uniform, and yes, our heroine is wearing men's clothing, why? Because she broke a very expensive vase that is in debt for, and works for the Ouran Host club which went through a lot last week for their "King" almost fled the country without saying goodbye but was stopped by none other than his precious "daughter."

"What news?" Haruhi asked finishing tying her tie and looked up at the twins and blinked her big brown eyes.

"The superintendent's godchild is going to school here." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, and word on the street is, she's the same age as Kyouya-sempai and Milord." Hikaru added while sitting down on his seat which was right to Haruhi's and his twin's desk was on Haruhi's left.

"Really? So, that means she's Tamaki sempai's godsister or something like that." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, and she's an international singer." Hikaru added and looked at his twin who was wearing the same smirk that he was also wearing.

"What's her name?" Haruhi asked, she seemed interested on the topic.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened their mouths and answered..

**.o0o.**

"Dominique Honoka Marguerite Nicolette de Lancrét." A man with glasses said looking at his class and glancing at the blond girl beside him and looking back at the class and contined to say..

"She is now part of our class,.." Tenma-sensei looked at his class again,and continued on..

"If you have any questions for her, ask now. I don't want any bickering while I'm lecturing." Most of the students raised their hands.

"Tamkai." Tenma-sensei pointed at the blond young man who was looking out of the window. Tamaki looked up, he shrugged and said..

"I already know her." Tamaki smiled at Honoka,who smiled back. Kyoya smirked . A girl raised up her hand again.

"Ah, Tsubasa, you have a question?" Tenma-sempai asked, the class' attention turned to the red haired girl who stood up and stood infront of Honoka and said..

"Honoka, I'm a big fan!! Can I have you're autogarph?" while holding a piece of paper and a pen. Honoka looked at the girl and blinked.Everyone sweatdropped. Tamaki grinned at this scene.

"I think she doesn't understand japanese." A boy said, and everybody sweatdropped and hung their head in sadness.

"Yes I do." Honoka said in japanese, everyone brighted up and some laughed.

"I was just trying to remember what Tenma-sensei said." Honoka explained and smiled at them and took the oen an paper from the girl and signed it and returned it.

"Why are you not wearing a uniform?" A girl asked. Honoka wasn't wearing the Ouran uniform, she was wearing a white spagehtti sundress and white strappy heels.

"Oh, my uniform hasn't arrived yet, and the superintendent said that it was okay." Honoka explained and she smiled and asked them,looking worried..

"Why? Do I look bad?" Honoka looked at her dress.

"No." The class answered.

"I think we have asked enough questions, everyone welcome your new classmate." Tenma-sensei said.

"Welcome to class 2-A!!" Everybody shouted smiling and posed. Honoka smiled brightly while Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her in a brotherly way and said..

"Oh, my godsister!! I have not seen you for so long you must let me show you around the school or better yet go to this place and I'll introduce you to my friends!!" Tamaki takes Honoka's hand and wrote something on her palm and smiled at her and retuned to his seat whichic everyone was already seated and Honoka went to the desk she was assigned to and started to take notes with her right hand and looked at her left palm which Tamaki had written earlier and it said..

_**Go to the third music room, dismissal..**_

Honoka blinked, and blinked and smiled and returned back to her notes..

**Later at Dismissal..**

"_Third music room." _ Honokas thought as she repeated what the signed said. She looked at the big white door and pushed it open then, rose petals where swirling around and then Honoka saw..

**The Ouran ****Host Club..**

Honoka looked around and when she looked to her left she saw two identical twins looking up from her feet to her face and moved closer and the identical twins said in unison with a big grin..

" So it is true, the famous singer Honoka de Lancrét, has become a student at Ouran, and She looks prettier in person."

Honoka blinked and smiled at them.

"Thanks, call me Honoka, And you two are?" Honoka said smiling.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru said putting his arm around Honoka's shoulder.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru said folling thw same suit only on the opposite side.

"Nice to meet you." Honoka said smiling. Suddenly, Honoka felt a tug on her skirt and she saw, the cutest little boy ever and beside him was a tall,handsome,dark haired guy who had a blank expression on his face.

"Honoka-chan, My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, others call him Mori ." Hunny smiled brightly and Mori had the calm expression.

"Nice to meet you, how old are you Hunny?" Honoka asked Hunny.

"18, Takashi and I are in the same grade." Hunny answered smiling.

"Really?" Honoka said confused but shrugged it of quickly.

"Do you like cakes?" Hunny asked hugging his stuff bunny.

"Yeah, I could bake one for you tomorrow if you'd like." Honoka said.

"I'd love that!!" Hunny exclamed.

"Takashi, I'm going to take a nap." Hunny stolled away with Mori following not for from behind. Which left Honoka with the twins that still had their arm around each other. And suddenly Tamaki was right infront of them and he shouted taking Honoka away from the two..

"How dare you put your clutches on this sweet, innocent…" Tamaki was not able to continue to the fact that Haruhi was watching the scene and Tamaki holding Honoka closely, He completely let go of Honoka to which Honoka lost balance and regained her balance infront of Haruhi. The two girls blinked and blinked and blinked and suddenly the two girls squealed and hugged. Tamaki and the twins were shocked the were confuse and as Haruhi and Honoka broke away they laughed and said…

"We're Cousins."

Tamaki and the others were dumbstruck.

"It's true, it here in her school file , Dominique Honoka Marguerite Nicolette _**Fujioka**_ de Lancrét" A tall dark haired handsome guy with glasses said while reading the file he was holding.

"Haru-chan, why are you dressed as a guy?" Honoka asked not minding the other club members reaction.

"Oh, very long story." Haruhi said and to that Honoka just nodded and shrugged it off.

"Tamaki, Hikaru,Kaoru and Haruhi you have customers to attend to." The guy with glasses said.

"But who will take care of my Godsister?" Tamaki asked.

"And my cousin" Haruhi added.

"And our new model!" The twin exclamed

"Model?" Honoka repeated.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison

"Okay." Hionka said.

"Well?" Tamaki , Hauhi and the Twins said looking at he guy with glasses.

"I'll take care of her of course." The guy with glasses replied. And so, Tamaki, Harui and the twins went away to attend to their customers. Honoka turned to look at the guy with glesses and stretches out her hand and she said,

"Hi, I think we're classmates, my name is Honoka."

The guy took her hand and and kissed it and he replied..

"Yes, I believe we are I am Kyoya Ootori, very pleased to meet you, Miss de Lancrét." Kyouya said smiriking still holding Honoka's hand after kissing it, and Honoka just smiled..

And finally, the Sun and the Moon meets..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.o0o.**

**Author's Note: So did you like it? Please Review and absolutely NO FLAMES pls. and thanks for reading.**

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2:You're Funny

Author's Note: Hi, Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first one

**Author's Note: Hi, Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first one.**

**.o0o.**

**Title: The Sun and Moon**

**Chapter Two: You're Funny**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**.o0o.**

As Kyoya still held Honoka's hand, and led her to the sofa where she sat promptly and blinked innocently, Kyoya sat next to her and smiled at her, the kind of smile that he gives to his customers. Honoka looked at him and pouted. Kyoya was confused, a while ago this girl was smiling and when he smiled at her, she pouted, quite cutely in fact, but Kyoya would never say that out loud.

"Why are you pouting?" Kyoya asked.

"You're pretending to smile, that's not your real smile." Honoka replied still pouting. Kyoya has a surprised look, this girl who he only met, today, knew that he was just being polite. He smirked.

"Now, you're smiling! Oh, you're amused aren't you?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Kyoya replied as he still was smirking.

"_This is going to be interesting." _Kyoya thought.

Honoka looked at his innocently tilting her head to the right.

**The Next Day..( No Class )**

"I'm Bored." Honoka said, and then sighed loudly. She was inside the music room in front of a white grand piano, and she was, like she said bored.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Honoka looked at the door, which her butler, Francisco opened and said...

"Mistress, you have guests"

"I have guests?" Honoka repeated.

"Yes, I believe it's your cousin, Miss Haruhi." Francisco replied. Honoka didn't waste any more time and ran out of the room down the stairs, which was very tiring since she lived in a big house, and when she saw Haruhi, she ran down the stairs faster and when she finally came down the stairs she didn't waste any more time and glomped Haruhi.

"Ouch." Haruhi said.

"Sorry." Honoka apologized and stood up, stretching her hand out.

"No problem, just don't glomp me anymore." Haruhi replied while taking Honoka's hand, and was pulled up and regained balance.

"It's nice to see you again Miss de de Lancrét." A deep masculine voice said. Honoka turned around and saw Kyoya Ootori smirking.

"Kyoya! It's nice to see you again, did something happen?" Honoka asked.

"No, I came here in place of Tamaki, it seems that his grandmother couldn't get over the Éclair thing." Kyoya replied and explained.

"Oh, I see." Honoka said nodding her head, she didn't look happy.

"Is something wrong Honoka-chan? Do you know Ms. Éclair?" Haruhi asked Honoka while noticing Honoka's change of mood.

"Yes, I know her." Honoka relplied shortly.

"You don't seem to like Ms. Éclair Tonnerre." Kyoya pointed out, Honoka and Haruhi loked at Kyoya then Honoka turned around and took a few steps away and Haruhi looked at her cousin.

"I didn't say that I don't like Ms. Éclair…" Honoka said her back still turned and then she turned around and she said darkly like when Hunny-Semapi would be serious…

"I **LOATH **her."

Haruhi's eyes grew large, Kyoya looked surprised.

"If I may ask, why do you loath Ms. Éclair?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, Honoka-chan please tell us." Haruhi added. Honoka still looked serious which made Kyoya much more interesed in her and Honoka replied darkly…

"She's helping that mean old lady, She wouldn't let Godmother see Tamaki." Haruhi's eyes grew larger. Kyoya looked surprised yet calm.

**SILENCE…**

**Riing Riing..**

Honoka and Kyoya turned their heads to Haruhi who was answering her phone..

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"_Haruhi, I need you to come home right now." _A voice answered.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"_Oh nothing, I just wanted to spend time with my little girl is that so wrong?" _Ranka replied. Haruhi sweat dropped and Hung up the phone, and turned to Honoka and Kyoya and said..

"I have to go, Dad needs me. See you guys later. Ja ne." Haruhi said, walking away while waving goodbye and walked out of the door, leaving Little Miss Sunshine with the Shadow King..**( Uh-Oh )**

Honoka and Kyoya looked at each other and Honoka smiled brightly at Kyoya and Kyoya smirked. Honoka looked at him and said..

"So, what do you want to do?" Kyoya shrugged and Honoka got an idea, she grabbed Kyoya's arm and dragged him to a huge, desserted kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Kyoya asked as Honoka was opening shelves and carried a bag of flour and plomped it on the table and took some other ingredients. Kyoya was surprised.

"Are you going to bake?" Kyoya asked.

"No." Honoka answered while she was putting cooking utensils on the tabel and when she was finished she looked up at Kyoya, she smiled.

"**WE **are going to cook!" Honoka said happily putiing her hands up in the air and in her right hand, she was holding two aprons.

"No." Kyoya said, Ootori men do not cook, that is a fact.

"Aww, come on! You know you want to!!" Honoka exclamed, she smiled broadly.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

'Please?" Honoka asked.

"No." Kyoya repeated.

And then it all started, her big blue eyes, got watery, her lips quiverd, Kyoya calm expression suddenly changed into a paniciking one and then came the water works. Kyoya tried to calm the girl _"She's like a child! No, she's like the girl version of Tamaki only she doesn't mope in a corner!" _Honka's cries continued and Kyoya sighed.

"Fine. I don't know why I'm doing this and even though I couldn't get any merits from this…" Kyoya said to the crying girl.

"But I'll help you bake cookies, okay? So stop crying." Kyoya continued, and with that Honoka's cries stopped and she looked up at him with her big blue puffy eyes and she smiled up at him.

"Yey!" Honoka exclamed putiing up her hands in the air and started cooking and of course, as Kyoya promised he helped her, but instead sat behind the counter.

Honoka started to put the necessary ingredients into the bowl and started stirring and Kyoya looked at Honoka and said " Hey, how come you know how to bake? Most girls in our school doesn't even know hoe to make ice, well except for Haruhi, she's different."

"That doesn't mean that I'm rich, I can't bake." Honoka answered putting the soon-to-be cookies in a pan, and put in the oven, she turned back to Kyoya and smiled.

"Hmm..How did you know how to bake?" Kyoya asked.

"On summers when I would visit Haruhi, She'd teach me, and even Auntie would when she was still alive." Honoka answered but her face saddened in the mention of Haruhi's Mom.

"Oh." Kyoya said, they stayed quiet for what it seemed like forever. Then

**TING!**

Honoka clapped her hands together and took a the cookies out and put on the counter, she looked happy and then looked at Kyoya.

"What?" Kyoya said looking at Kyoya raising his eyebrow.

"What does it feel like having siblings?" Honoka asked taking a seat next to Kyoya.

"Why is your kitchen desserted?" Kyoya said changing the subject.

"Oh, this is the second one." Honoka explained.

"Hey!" Honoka shouted.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"You're changing the subject!" Honoka exclaimed. Kyoya smirked, this girl was really amusing.

"Why are you asking me that question? You must have siblings of your own?" Kyoya asked, he didn't like talking about how he is the third son and always BE in third place.

"No, I don't have any siblings." Honoka answered sadly.

"Oh is that so? Surely, you're parents would produce another heir." Kyoya assured.

"Maybe." Honoka said, leaping out of her chair and went to the other side of the counter, and took a cookie in to her palm and lean on the surface od the counter and offered Kyoya the cookie on her palm and said…

"Here, take it." Kyoya looked at Honoka and then her palm and took her hand and took the cookie right out of Honoka's palm, Kyoya ate the cookie and looked at Honoka who was tilting her head to the right, her face etched with curiousity, then Kyoya smirked and kissed the palm of her hand which shocked Honoka and made her curious and slightly blush and was then really confused.

Kyoya looked up and Honoka's face was evident of confusion and Honoka laughed and Kyoya sweatdropped,

"You're funny." Honoka said trying to stop her fit of giggles.

**BAM!**

The next thing Honoka and Kyoya saw was total darkness.

"Uh-oh."

**Author's Note: So, how do you like it? Please Review AND NO FLAMES.**

**Thanks.**

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3: My Knight in Dark Armor

Author's Note: Hi

**Author's Note: Hi! How are you? Hope you like this chapter, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Oh yeah, If you guys like shaman king, I hope you'd read my story My Ex-boyfriend/Bodyguard. The pairing is Anna and Yoh.**

**Take care,**

**Natalie**

**.o0o.**

**Title: The Sun and Moon**

**Chapter Three: My Knight in Dark Armor**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the songs, I just own the plot and Honoka.**

**.o0o.**

"Uh-oh." Was the only sound Honoka's lip said and after that she was silent. Kyoya looked at her at least tried to he couldn't see much because of the darkness, raising his right eyebrow, a while ago this blond ball of sunshine, was yapping away and even laughing and now the last words she said were "Uh-Oh".

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyoya asked Honoka.

**SILENCE…**

Kyoya wasn't sure whether she nodded in reply or didn't hear him. He couldn't help to think that this girl might be scared; he in fact, did not hope so for he was never the kind to comfort a person when they need to be comforted. He tried to find the girl, when he saw a dark moving figure, he directly went to her, and stood in front.

Honoka held her legs to her chest, she was looking scared, when Kyoya stood in front of her, she looked up at him, she looked scared, she really wanted to stretch her arms to him, and let him protect her from the darkness. But she couldn't, it wouldn't be right.

Kyoya, now in front of Honoka, he could see how sacred she is, she looked up at him, her big, dark blue eyes looking up at him, the moonlight suddenly appeared, and he saw her scared face, he wanted to desperately hold her, let her hug him until he couldn't breath, maybe he could sneak a kiss even, no, not the time to think of that! His arm instinctively started to reach out to pat her head, Honoka took the wrong idea and lunged her self to Kyoya's arms. He felt her warmth, he held her, Honoka started to cry, she kept blabbing something like "Don't let them take me please, don't." in a low whisper, the she started to hug him tighter, and cried harder and started to scream

"**DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! NOO! PLEASE!"**

Kyoya hugged her, tighter, put his hand at the back of her head, and he whispered soft words to her, he was desperately trying to calm her down. Now, Honoka, started to push him away, and when Kyoya let go of her, she ran across the kitchen, and to the door, she tried to open the door, but somehow she couldn't, it wasn't locked, she tried grabbing the handle but her hand kept slipping, she banged the door, she kept screaming for help, then Kyoya stood up and hugged her from the back his arms around her waist, firm.

Honoka panicked, she tried to get away from Kyoya's grasp, Kyoya kept trying to calm her down, but he couldn't the more he tried to comfort her, the more she seemed to panic. He brought her down with him to sit on the floor, she kept crying, she kept screaming, Kyoya hugged her, his hand at the back of her head, he rocked her, to at least calmed her down, and it worked, they both stayed quiet, Honoka would hiccup from time to time, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

Kyoya looked at her, he was still holding her, and he held her close to his chest. Kyoya felt at peace. Then, there was suddenly light again, Kyoya closed his eyes for awhile before opening them again, the light kind of hurt his eyes, and as he opened them, he saw a man and woman rushing in the room, towards Kyoya and Honoka. The woman suddenly took Honoka out of his hands and hugged Honoka, the woman had red hair, chocolate eyes, and Honoka's lips so, and these people must be Honoka's parents.

"Are you alright?" The man said, and Kyoya looked up and stood up and looked at the man, he had Honoka's blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks you for asking, you must be Mr. de Lancrét." Kyoya answered, stretching out his hand, Honoka's father, took it and smiled. Kyoya also returned the smile, and of course, with his fake smile.

"Dominick." A voice called out, both men turned around to see, Honoka's mother, looking at Dominick, and Dominick tuned to Kyoya and excused him, he went to his wife and child, he carried his daughter, and went out of the room, probably to Honoka's room. Kyoya looked at the door, he wondered if Honoka was going to be alright.

"She's going to be alright." Kyoya turned around and saw Honoka's mother, who assured of her daughters state, Mrs. de Lancrét smiled, Kyoya noted that Honoka had her mother's smile and nose.

"You must be Kyoya Ootori, I have heard so much about you, and your family." Chidori de Lancrét said, stretching her hand out.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you Madame." Kyoya said smiling his fake smile.

"Come, let us go to the parlor to have some tea." Chidori ushering him to the parlor.

As they reached the parlor, Kyoya noticed that there were a lot of pictures, of Honoka's french side, and her Japasnese side, her ancestors and her relative, and a lot of her pictures. As Kyoya sat down on the sofa, and as Honoka's mother poured the tea, Kyoya said..

" You must really be proud of your daughter, to have so much pictures of her."

"Yes, very. These pictures are to remind of where she came from." Chidori said as she handed Kyoya a cup and sat across him.

"So, you must be Ranka-san's..?" Kyoya asked.

" Sister." Chidori answered smiling.

"Oh, I see the similarities." Kyoya said, noting the hair, and maybe the eyes.

"Thank you." Chidori said.

"No problem, are you sure that Honoka is going to be okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, she's calmed down thanks to you." Chidori said quietly.

"Oh, is she afraid of the dark ?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Chidori answered shortly and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh." Kyoya said.

**SILENCE…**

"She wants to see you." Kyoya turned around, to see it was Honoka's father talking, Kyoya looked back at Honoka's mother.

"Best not to keep her waiting then." Honoka said to Kyoya.

"Me? I thought she was asleep." Kyoya said.

"Yes, but she's a very light sleeper." Dominick answered lightly.

"Well, you should go. Fransisco will lead you to her room." Chidori said.

"Okay." Kyoya said standing up.

"This way sir." Fransisco said, leading Kyoya to the stairs, they went to the left, then to the right until he was lead to a big white door.

"Here it is sir, I must leave now." Fransisco said to Kyoya then bowing and left,

Kyoya opened the door, and knocked, he went up the stairs that leads up to Honokas's bed, and there Honoka was, reading a book. She looked up at Kyoya and smiled.

"Hey." Kyoya said as he was going near Honoka and sat at the side of her bed.

"Hey yourself." Honoka said, smiling, still holding the book.

"How are you?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine, thanks." Honoka answered.

"What are you reading? " Kyoya siad as he took the book fout of Honoka's hands.

"Is this a children's book?" Kyoya asked, looking at the book.

"Kind of like that.." Honoka asnswered.

"Oh, what is it about?" Kyoya asked.

"It's about a princess, who has to chose between the white knight or the dark one, and both knights have to fight the princess' love." Honoka explained.

"Oh, let me guess, the white knight wins?" Kyoya said.

"I don't know, I never finished it." Honoka said,

"How come?" It's only a short story." Kyoya asked.

"I know. I just don't want to." Honoka said.

"I dunno, maybe because I already know the ending, because it's obvious that the white knoght would win." Honoka answered.

"Of course, he always wins, isn't the dark knight bad here?" Kyoya asked.

"It didn't say, all I know is that both knoghts loved the princess, and that, they were both noble and strong." Honoka answered.

"Oh. So, don't you want the white knight to win?" Kyoya asked.

Honoka shook her head, and said " I want the dark Knight to win."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"It doesn't mean that he is the dark knight, he's the bad guy, the book never said that, maybe the whiote knight is the bad one, or maybe both of them are good, you should nveer judge someone in their apperance, maybe the princess would pick the dark knight." Honoka answered.

"True, but it is a children's book , so the one that seems to be the nice one, would probably win." Kyoya said.

"I like the dark Knight." Honoka said.

"How come?" Kyoya asked.

"Cause, He's just like you.." Honoka explained smiling at Kyoya. Kyoya was shocked,

"What makes you say that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, unexpectedly, the dark knight saved the princess, like when you you helped me just a while ago." Honoka explained.

".." Kyoya couldn't say anything, he was lost for words.

"**You're like a Knight in Dark Armor**." Honoka said smiling.

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter, it's seems kinda.."blah.." you know, anyway, how you'd still review, I do also hope that you'll like it. I promise to do better on the next chapter. NO FLAMES**

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


End file.
